herofandomcom-20200223-history
Disgust
Disgust is one of the of tritagonists of the 2015 Disney/Pixar film Inside Out. She is one of the five emotions inside the mind of Riley Andersen. She is voiced by Mindy Kaling. Information Disgust is one of the five emotions controlling Riley's mind and helping her. When their leader, Joy and another emotion, Sadness literally get lost in Riley's mind, she and the other emotions have to keep Riley's head on straight until Joy and Sadness get home. ''Inside Out'' Disgust is the fourth emotion after Fear , Sadness and Joy to be controlling Riley when something is unhealthy or something isn't right, throughout the film it was mostly broccoli, later on when they move to San Francesco, they find out right away that their new home isn't like their old home, so they think that the van with their old stuff in it is coming, but they find it's not coming till next Tuesday, so they go and have lunch to forget about it, but it turns out they serve pizza with broccoli, and Disgust completely gives up on that cause it seems too much for her to handle. After Joy and Disgust where stuck in the tube where their memory cores goes, Disgust, Fear, and Anger have to try keep Riley till they come back, which technically none of them are Joy, which results them into changing Riley's mood after her mom told her about a new hockey team, this however fails and leaves her and the male emotions come to the realization that to make Riley happy without Joy. Anger soon comes to the thought of carrying out the idea of making Riley run away back to Minnesota so that she can return to her original life. Despite her skepticism (as well as Fear's protests), Anger carries out the plan, which she and Fear immediately regret. While Riley is on the bus, about to leave from her new home, Joy and Sadness return. She intimidates Anger into erupting in flames and then she and Fear rescue the two emotions before they fall into the memory dump. Sadness then takes control of the console to get Riley to return back to her mom and dad, they go back and she gets comforted by her parents, ultimately ending the ordeal and creating a hybrid memory mixed between Joy and Sadness. Next time they went to Hockey, they control Riley into win a goal with the newly upgraded console, resulting in her scoring a goal, afterwards everything is good the way they were before the incident, and the emotions continue to help Riley cope with her new home. Trivia Disgust is very popular with fans due to her sarcastic nature, and she is often paired up with Fear in fan art, implying that she may harbor feelings for him. Gallery DISGUST Fullbody Render.png Disgust.png Fear & Disgust.png|Fear and Disgust Joy and Disgust.png|Disgust talking with Joy about the plans for Riley's 1st day of school Disgust_Disney_Infinity.png|Disgust as she appears in Disney Infinity 3.0 Disgust_Disney_Infinity_Render2.png|Disgust in Disney Infinity 3.0 Disgust_Disney_Infinity_3.jpg|Disgust in Disney Infinity 3.0 Three emotions worried.jpg Category:Disney Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Pixar Heroes Category:Superorganism Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Supporters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Feminists Category:Honest Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Child Nurturer Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Damsel in distress Category:Serious Heroes Category:Ingenue Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Living Heroes